The Queen of Tejano Music
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Oneshot. Yami's musings on the death of Selena Quintanilla-Perez as he attends her funeral, the trial of her killer, and learns how Selena was in life.


**Hey, this is a little oneshot I cooked up one day. It's about Yami's thoughts on Selena Quintanilla-Perez (April 16, 1971 – March 31, 1995). It is very sad, and spiritual as well. May she rest in peace.**

**Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. The lyrics to Please Remember Me by Tim McGraw and I Could Fall In Love by Selena belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

The Queen of Tejano Music

I, Yami, stood in the crowd as they lined in front of the closed casket. I couldn't believe what had happened. Just two days ago, twenty-three-year-old Selena Quintanilla-Perez had gone to the Days Inn motel in the city of Corpus Christi, Texas, to discuss missing financial papers with Yolanda Saldivar, a former employee and founder of the Selena fan club in Texas. Now, she was dead, killed by a bullet from Yolanda's gun. So heartbroken was I that I expressed a desire to attend her funeral. Selena's family, who knew me well, gave their consent, as did Chris, Selena's husband.

As I moved with them up to the casket, I felt a sense of foreboding. I remembered it well…

"_I can't put the gun down!" sobbed Yolanda._

"_Why? Tell me why, Yolanda."_

"_Because I'm ashamed of what I've done," wept Yolanda._

_A few moments passed. Then Yolanda said, "Look at what I've done to my best friend!"_

I was pulled out of my musings by Abraham Quintanilla, Jr.'s voice saying, "Yami?"

_When all our tears have reached the sea  
Part of you will live in me  
Way down deep inside my heart  
The days keep coming without fail  
A new wind is gonna find your sail  
That's where your journey starts_

_You'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me_

I looked at him and said, "Yes, Abraham?"

"Here she is," he said. The casket was open. I smiled sadly upon seeing her beautiful face. She wore a purple gown and her crimson lips were blood-red, as were her fingernails.

_Just like the waves down by the shore  
We're gonna keep on coming back for more  
‛cause we don't ever wanna stop  
Out in this brave new world you seek  
Oh the valleys and the peaks  
And I can see you on the top_

_You'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me_

_Remember me when you're out walkin'  
When the snow falls high outside your door  
Late at night when you're not sleepin'  
And moonlight falls across your floor  
When I can't hurt you anymore_

I brought my hands out from behind my back. In them was a long-stemmed red rose.

"For you, Selena," I whispered. I lay the rose so it was almost up to her throat. I put my hands together in a praying gesture, bowed my head, bent and then kissed her dead lips. Then I moved over to where I was to sit with Selena's family.

_You'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me_

_Please remember me_

I would never forget Selena. Her voice…the way she reminded me of Christine Daae from "The Phantom of the Opera" when singing…the way she put things into words very phenomenally…her smile…the way she looked good no matter what she wore, and encouraged me that I looked handsome as well no matter what **I** wore…

Again my reflections of Selena were interrupted, this time by a tugging on my sleeve. I looked down; a child of ten was looking at me with his beautiful brown eyes. He wore a white shirt and blue shorts. His black hair was swept back.

I noticed there were tears in his eyes.

"I miss…her," he said, pointing to the coffin. I nodded, then put my arm around him as he turned back to me.

I leaned down and whispered, "I do too."

Then the child climbed onto my lap and hugged me. I hugged him back. In our own way, we mourned the loss of the Queen of Tejano music. I would have my memories of her forever.

_I could lose my heart tonight  
If you don't turn and walk away  
‛Cause the way I feel I might  
Lose control and let you stay_

‛_Cause I could take you in my arms  
And never let go_

_I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you_

_I can only wonder how  
Touching you would make me feel  
But if I take that chance right now  
Tomorrow will you want me still_

_So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know_

_I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you_

_And I know it's not right  
And I guess I should try to do what I should do  
But I could fall in love, fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you_

_Siempre estoy sonando en ti  
Besando mis labios, acariciando mi piel  
Abrazandome con ansias locas  
Imaginando que me amas  
Como yo podia amar a ti_

_So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know_

_I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you_

_I could fall in love, I could fall in love  
With you..._

When I attended the trial of Yolanda Saldivar, I looked at her face. She was weeping inside, but I felt anger towards her. If this had happened back when I was Pharaoh, I would've sentenced her to the dungeon for committing a horrible, treacherous act. She was found guilty and sentenced to life in prison.

As for me, I now visit Selena's family often. Chris offered to teach me how to play the guitar, and I accepted. I caught the hang of it. Soon I would pull out the guitar and play like I had been doing it for years. One night I went to the Days Inn motel, taking with me my guitar in my black guitar case, and slipped inside the room where Selena had met her fate. A guard with black hair and green eyes spotted me. He told me that I was more than welcome to go in.

"I listen to her music; something inside told me to let you in," he explained to me. I smiled, a smile that hadn't been there for days, then walked over to the bed, sat down, and opened my guitar case.

I pulled out my black guitar, then rested it on my lap. I strategically placed my hands where they would go, then with a guitar pick in hand, began to play.

As the guard outside listened, I heard him weeping. I knew how he felt. I continued to play into the night, knowing that Selena could hear me. It was as though she was right there nodding in approval.

Oh, Selena, I will always miss you, as will your fans.

* * *

**In memory of Selena Quintanilla-Perez (April 16, 1971 – March 31, 1995). She is gone, but she will never be forgotten...**

**Well, what do you think? Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)**


End file.
